Daphne and her plight
by Mariper
Summary: Follow the life of our hero, how his life intertwines with one Daphne Greengrass. Love, adventure, mistakes, and forgiveness. Expect some bashing. Pairings eventually Harry/Daphne. Possibly more in the future. Starts just before the quidditch world cup! Expect some mild bashing, character changes, and fun! Currently on hiatus, seeprofile.
1. CH1 It all starts with a dream

**Chapter all starts with a dream**

Well, here's the first installment of my try at a Harry Potter Fanfic. I've written some fanfiction before in the past, long-long-ago, when Merlin still dwelled the earth probably. However, having said that... I'm totally looking forward to writing a great story! I have several goals; they say it shows ambition. Now I only must be cunning to get you, poor souls, reading every word of it.

Enough notice here! I do have a few things I should say. This will be a Hapne story, so for those who aren't familiar with that, it means our poor boy-who-lived gets paired with the Daphne Greengrass from Slytherin. I wonder how long the poor boy survives with all those bad luck charms he carries. While I like the ice-queen Daphne lots of authors use, I want to try on another setting for Daphne. What that is? You'll read later on. On a more Sirius note: I'm not afraid to make changes to cannon, kill off characters or let characters live who are expected to roam the place of dead (Pun is always intended!). The story starts at the Dursleys, after receiving a chewing out about the stamps on the letter from Mrs. Weasley. Expect some (mild) Weasley bashing! Not all characters may be as you remember them to be...

I have only one other request! Please enjoy, read, and you would make me happy if you sent a token that you read the story. A review or PM would be great. Just a small hint.

 **Number 4, Privet Drive.**

Harry slowly chuckled while lying on his bed. He found it extremely funny that Mrs. Weasley managed to put the envelope full of stamps, and quite ironic too. He did very well remember the hand-me-downs that that family frequently wore and used. But she managed to spend quite a lot on stamps. Ironic, but funny he thought. Even funnier was the reaction that his uncle had when the mailman rang the door. His uncle gained a purple hue and was seething from embarrassment.

His thoughts wandered to the content of the letter, and the letter that his best mate sends with that tiny hyperactive owl of his. He couldn't help but grin at the antics of the small owl, the tiny thing had a huge personality for his small size. Though very active, he liked the little ball of feathers. Glancing at his own owl, Hedwig, who seemed to sense what he was thinking glared at him. Causing him to softly smile towards her, "but, you will always be the best, Hedwig." Earning him a small but approving hoot in return.

His grin returned at the thought that he was going to watch a professional Quidditch game! The final game of the World Cup, it would be great. He imagined how it would be, it sure was exciting. Wondering if it would be anything like a muggle game of football. It would be different for sure, ' _because of magic'_ he thought _._ He fell asleep while looking forward to seeing his friends again for the last month of summer.

That night he felt restless, his dreams being haunted by a shrill but evil laughter, Harry woke up several times bathing in sweat. Finally, he managed to catch some uninterrupted hours, only for his dreams to be about piercing blue eyes.

 **Meanwhile at the Greengrass Estate**

Unbeknownst to him, several hundred miles away, a witch who currently studies at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry dreamed of emerald green eyes. She felt safe looking at those warm eyes.

Daphne woke up startled, thinking about her strange dream. First, she was dreaming about a strange, evil laughter. Electing feelings of dread and fear of her. Suddenly those eyes appeared, she drowned in them. Suddenly feeling very safe and comforted. With a small sigh looked at her bedside clock, and noticed that it was just past 7 am.

 _'I might as well get up,'_ she thought to herself. While walking from her room to sit a bit in the upper drawing room at Greengrass Manor, she ran through her dream again. Just as she was opening the door, she gasped, suddenly realizing why those eyes looked so familiar. ' _They were Potters! Gryffindor's golden boy'._ Slowly walking in, she failed to notice that her mother was sitting in a secluded corner, silently watching her daughter. A curious frown passing on her face.

Daphne walked to her favorite spot, a reclining armchair from which she had a magnificent view across the Greengrass estate, with soft flowing fields of grass, the occasional patch of trees dotted those fields. In the distance, soft glowing heals gleamed in the early morning light. A truly beautiful sight to behold.

Sophia Greengrass watched her daughters face carefully, finding a troubled look in her daughter's eyes. Slowly walking towards the window, Daphne didn't notice her until her mother sat down across her. "The view never stops to amaze me," she told her daughter. Her daughter looked at her mother, deep in thoughts. She sighed. "It remains beautiful" she whispered before looking out of the windows again.

"Daphne, what's…" Sophia started, before noticing that her daughter wasn't paying attention to her.

 _'What do I need to tell her?'_ Daphne's mind raced. ' _That I've taken a fancy at Potter?_ _Imagine what the rest of Slytherin would think!'_ Daphne snorted a bit. "Mom," she began, hesitating. Her mother kept silent, just looking intently into her daughter's eyes. ' _Something is bothering Daphne. But what can it be? I just hope it isn't a boy. She's still so young, and already behaving so grown up sometimes. But now she needs me,'_ Sophia thought. A comfortable silence ensued between mother and daughter.

A Greengrass house elf popped in, "Mistresses, breakfast is being ready." "Thank you, Lugo," Sophia replied while standing up. Lugo bowed and popped away. Looking at her daughter, "Are you coming, Daphne?". Without replying Daphne got out of her chair and gave her mom a hug. "Thank you for keeping me company" she softly whispered, causing a soft smile to appear on her mother's face.

Breakfast was, as usual, a dull affair, if only for her dad to make a surprise announcement that he managed to get tickets for the Quidditch world cup that took place in a few days on Monday night. Daphne found her face contorting into a groovy grin, not many people knew, but she was a vivid Quidditch fan. Her younger sister managed a small smile, while she watched the games at Hogwarts, and found them a passable pastime. She was, however, glad for her sister, who she knew was a great fan of the Holyhead Harpies.

As Astoria never showed much interest in the game, she didn't know between which countries the game would be. Hence, she asked her father, earning an amused smile from her mother while her sister glared at her. Her father just sniggered, and with a smile "why don't you ask Daphne, I'm sure she is just dying to tell you!" he chuckled. Earning him a glare from his wife which told him to stop joking and an earnest glare from his older daughter. "Bulgaria versus Ireland; It will be an interesting game," Daphne said in a serious tone. Astoria gasped, and blushed a bit before exclaiming to no one in particular, "That's where Victor Krum plays!".

Daphne couldn't help but tease her sister about her small crush on the star Quidditch player from Bulgaria. She couldn't help but wonder, he was handsome, yes, but he would look even better with emerald green eyes. ' _NO! I do not fancy Potter',_ she frantically thought, ' _but his eyes...'_ her mind wandered.

Astoria watched her older sister with an amused smile. She was thinking about something, or was it, someone, she wondered. However, before she could give it any more thought. Her father told them they would be staying at a camping field during the night. Which elected a new discussion at the breakfast table...

When Harry finally decided to come out of his room, he was glared at by his uncle when he walked into the kitchen. He greeted his uncle and his even fatter and more useless son. Harry looked at the table and saw wat was for breakfast today, half an orange. He still chuckled at the sight of Dudley coming home with a letter from the school nurse. After a huge fight between Petunia and Uncle Vernon, it was decided that only healthy things were allowed in their house. He was glad that he had a secret stash under a floorboard. A diet consisting only of a piece of fruit and some salad would be something he wouldn't survive. He quietly started eating his half of the orange, while being eyes by Dudley, who already finished his, and wanting more.

"Freak," Uncle Vernon glared, "how are they coming here, I don't want any freaks at my door. A freak in my home is already more than enough. "I truly don't know" Harry replied. "They used to have a car…" he started, thinking about Mr. Weasley's car he and Ron wrecked in their second-year journey to school. He gave a small shudder at the thought the whomping willow that banged at the car. "USED TO?" Uncle Vernon spat. "What did they do with it? Magic it away?" Harry cringed under the glare of his uncle, "no," he whispered, barely audible, "we destroyed it." "To. Your. Room. FREAK!" Uncle Vernon all but screamed, Harry scrambled to get out, just noticing that Dudley grabbed the remaining quart of his orange.

Arriving at his room, Harry quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote a quick note to Ron. Explaining that his uncle didn't want any `freaks,' or wizards he explained in front of his home. While also asking at what time they would be picking them up. He walked to Hedwig.

"Hey girl," he said while ruffling her feathers a bit, "up for a bit of flying?"

Hedwig hooted happily, accepting the small owl threat he gave her. "Please fly as fast as you can to Ron. I don't want an angry Uncle Vernon". Hedwig gives an undignified look as if saying that she was the fasted owl there was. Electing a small smile from Harry. See you soon girl he whispered as she flew out the window towards the Burrow.

Harry decided to have a more proper breakfast. Remembering the first day he came to the Dursley's and finding out that he would be eating fruits and salads. He quickly wrote to his friends and received a load of candy from his best mate Ron, and of course some more tooth-friendly snacks from Hermione, with her parents being dentists. He just didn't dare to take a bite from Hagrid's infamous rock cakes. Harry grabbed an oats bar and started to clean out the little possessions he has into his trunk. Knowing the Weasley's, the could be here anytime. Harry barely managed to pack his trunk and was making sure he didn't leave anything lying about when he heard a small bang and a scream from the sitting room. His best guess? ' _The Weasley's have arrived!'_ he thought excitedly.

When Harry entered the sitting room, he couldn't help but laugh. His aunt was hysterical, closing the curtains to keep her spying neighbors from seeing those freaks. His uncle was in a screaming match with Mr. Weasley, who was covered in dust and soot. While Dudley was looking like a fish out of the water, his mouth closing and opening without a sound. Harry chuckled and greeted Mr. Weasley.

"I think you broke my cousin, Mr. Weasley" Harry smiled. "Ah, Harry! As I was trying to tell your uncle, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. How come you never told us that the fireplace was closed off?". Harry facepalmed himself, "you didn't get my message, Mr. Weasley," he asked?

"We did get your message," Mr. Weasley replied. "I was first planning on simply apparating to your home. However, I thought that should be a big shock to everyone. And it's quite rude too. So I decided to come by floo. I know someone in the floo-office who owed me a favor, so he hooked up your floo for a few hours to the network." He explained. This ticked Uncle Vernon off again, as he began ranting about the state of his sitting room. Earning him a small smile from Mr. Weasley, who with a wave of his hand restored the sitting room to its former impeccable state.

"Oh boy, is that a tele-box?" Mr. Weasley said in an excited tone. And what's that? While pointing at the remote, that was lying on the small table. Harry sighed inwardly remembering Mr. Weasley's fondness of all things muggle. Harry gestured to Mr. Weasley while mouthing "later" to him. To which Mr. Weasley nodded.

Harry glanced at his aunt and was surprised to so her face conflicted. Her expression was one of anger of magic being used in her house, while her eyes betrayed something else. _A wistful look_ Harry deduced. He blinked, but the look in her eyes was one of anger. Anger directed at him, but mainly at Mr. Weasley. He must have imagined it.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said while looking at him. "Are you al packed?".

"Yes my trunk is upstairs," Harry replied while pointing to the stairs. "Splendid! Say goodbye to your Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin. We will apparate from your room to the Burrow." Mr. Weasley told him.

"Bye," Harry said while looking at his family. Turning on his heels, and leading Mr. Weasley towards his room.

Mr. Weasley followed him silently, taking in everything in the clean and orderly house at Privet Drive #4. When they arrived at the smallest room, Mr. Weasley let out a sigh and looked at Harry. "I don't see how you can live in this Harry." Harry just blinked his eyes, looking hurt. Mr. Weasley noticed this and nodded to the room. "It's so clean and Spartan! Where's your stuff?" Harry didn't want to talk about it and replied dismissively. "It's all in my trunk."

 _'Strange. No photographs, no personal things. I need to ask Harry about it.'_ "Are you ready to go to the Burrow Harry? Hermione is already there, they are all looking forward to seeing you." Mr. Weasley told him. He waved his wand and muttered something, Harry's trunk shrank till it was no smaller than a matchbox. At a gesture, Harry picked his trunk up and pocketed it in his jeans. "If you're ready, please take my arm and don't let go!" Mr. Weasley said with a stern look on his face.

Harry grabbed Mr. Weasley's arm. Barely ready, his vision blurred, and he felt as if he was being pushed through a very small and tight rubber tube. Just as sudden as it started, the squeezing stopped, and Harry dared to open his eyes just in time to a bushy haired witch running at him.

 **The burrow, a few seconds before Harry arrived.**

Hermione looked at the window, ' _I hope they arrive soon. It's quite boring her without him. Ron just wants to play chess and Quidditch. She barely saw Ginny, and she even had read all her book for the year already!' She_ saw Mr. Weasley appearing with her friend, Harry. She couldn't bear her excitement any longer and ran outside to hug him. ' _Oh, how did she miss him_. _They had written letters. Quite a few actually, more than she did with Ron.'_

"I missed you," Hermione whispered to Harry while hugging him. ' _I missed you too.'_ Harry thought while awkwardly hugging her back. Their hug didn't go unnoticed. Mr. Weasley had a soft smile on his lips. However, in the Burrow, while sitting in her room, Ginny Weasley softly cried. _He was hers!_ _Mom told me so_. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Molly Weasley was watching from the kitchen with a disapproving scowl on her face. ' _That boy should be hugging her Ginny, not being with that know-it-all witch, she surely not worth the Boy-who-lived_. _I only want what's the best for both of them.'_ she thought to herself.

She was so lost in thought, plotting to get her daughter together with the Boy-who-lived, she failed to notice the kitchen door opening. Harry and Hermione entered, followed by Mr. Weasley. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, "thank you for allowing me to stay here for the rest of the summer." "Ohh Harry…." Mrs. Weasley began. "That is no problem at all! Ron! Harry's here!".

"Harry?!" came a surprising answer from the stairs. "He's here already?". Ron came storming into the kitchen and clasped his mate since first-year on the back. "How are you mate?"

"Never better… Never better" Harry replied with a soft smile. ' _This will be the best summer ever!'_ Harry thought while looking at his friends.

 **A/N.** This is it! The first chapter is done. Don't worry, I like to have a head start. I've already written the next on, just finishing up the last words. Please let me know what you think! I like to follow the rough outline in the books, but change them when I want to. As you can see, I adapted scenes from the book and changed them. I also put in the first seeds of doubt. I wonder if Harry will return to the burrow next summer? What do you think?

I've planned out the first few chapters. And have a rough storyline where I want to go. Though I'm always open for suggestions. Just to let you know that this story won't be tab bonded after the first few chapters as often happens! I intend to finish it. With a regular update schedule. I'm trying out what works for me. But it will be either every week or either another week. This is all depending on my work schedule.


	2. CH2 Changing the playing field

**Chapter 2. Changing the playing field.**

 **A/N.**

Here we are with the second installment! First I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review. I've added a small review reply at the end of the chapter. To all signed reviews, I replied by PM. I expected absolutely nothing, and it made me very happy to receive your story alerts!

Also, as I forgot it at first: Harry Potter and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling; I write this with the intent to play in her great universe, not to receive monetary benefits. Now as the time for these messages is over, let's continue the tale!

* * *

 **The burrow, Monday morning**

To say that Harry wasn't excited was saying that he didn't like Quidditch, both statements were very wrong! He barely slept that night, looking forward to seeing the world cup final. Just after 4 in the morning, Mrs. Weasley opened the door to his and Ron's room. "Wake up boys, breakfast is ready," before walking away to wake the others that would be going. Harry jumped out of bed and began shaking Ron's shoulder. "mmm let me slee-eeep" he mumbled. "Ron! Wake up; we are going to the world cup!" Harry excitedly exclaimed. Ron groggily opened his eyes, before realizing Harry was right and sat up straight in his bed. At which Harry grinned. "Come on mate, let's get ready."

Harry and Ron were the first boys to sit down at the breakfast table. Ron looked excited but still wanting to sleep more, while Harry was practically jumping in his seat.

"Someone is happy to be up at this early hour," Fred said. "Just keep silent about this to Wood!" George exclaimed, electing a look of horror on Harry's face, who suddenly remembers his Quidditch captain's gruesome training schedules.

"He'll make –," George, or was it Fred, started.

"—all of us wake up –" Fred, or George, continued.

"—at this ungodly hour, just because you gave him the idea" both desperately exclaimed. Harry looked at them with a sheepish grin, getting that they were playing a little joke on him.

The boys never noticed that the older Weasley brothers entered, Bill and Charlie Weasley shared a look of mischief between each other and decided to have a bit of fun with the boys. "Well, then I just have to find him, and give him some more 'helpful' training advice," Charlie said to his older brother, who just grinned and nodded. Suddenly three shrieks of horror were heard at that moment when the three Gryffindor Quidditch players heard what Charlie said. Earning them a deep laugh from Bill.

"Which team do you think that will win the cup?" Bill asked to no one in particular while sitting down. "It's got to be Ireland," Charlie said while grabbing a piece of toast. "They completely decimated their opponents in the last few matches. Remember the semi-final against Peru?" Nodding, "Bulgaria does have Viktor Krum," Fred replied, "you know, the best seeker in the world?"

"Who's Krum?" Harry asked? Causing Ron to sputtered, spraying pieces of toast everywhere. "You know, Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world? Also, the youngest in ages to play in the finale?" he remarked. Harry just looked at him with a nervous face as to say, who's that? "Not to mention very handsome too, don't you think ickle-Ronnikens?" George taunted. Ron started to blush and wanted to reply, but for the second time, only pieces of toast sprayed out of his mouth. Earning him a disapproving glare from his mother.

Hermione and Ginny were slowly chatting, oblivious to what the boys were discussing. Suddenly Ginny squawked, sprouting yellow feathers all over her. ' _Squawk'_ she blurted out, having a surprised look in her bird-like eyes. "Fred! George!" Molly Weasley snapped, "what did you do to your sister?"

"What did –"  
"—we do?" they completed each other while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Ginny angrily fluttered with her wings and let out several squawks. "Why do you always think it was us?" Their look of innocence wasn't deceiving anyone, most of all not their mother.

Putting her hands on her side, towering over the twin brothers. "You will undo this immediately!" she demanded while giving the twins an angry glare. "It should wear off any moment," Fred mumbled. Just on cue, Ginny returned to her normal self.

"George!" George jumped at the angry glare his mom shot him. "Do you have any more on you?" Mrs. Weasley began while grabbing her wand and pointing it at her. " _Accio._ "

Fred had a sullen look on his face when several colored pieces of candy came flying out of his brother's pocket. "You were trying to smuggle them out of the house!" Mrs. Weasley burst out. She began casting more summoning charms at the twins, a small pile of special candy piling at her feet.

Harry took in the twins got a proper chewing out from their mother, giving them a good entertainment at this early hour. Mrs. Weasley banished the candy and returned to the stove to prepare more toast. The twins took this as the signal to escape to the garden.

Remembering the conversation before that morning's entertainment, Harry turned to Bill, "what happened to England?" He asked.

"They got slaughtered. It was quite embarrassing actually, losing to Transylvania. Three hundred and ninety to ten."

Harry winced, not looking forward to experiencing such a heavy loss. "Wales and Scotland also got knocked out early on," Charlie interjected.

Mr. Weasley finished stacking the tickets for the game and looked around the table. "Is everyone ready to go? We've got a bit of a walk ahead of us towards the portkey location". He said.

The group trekked towards the hill where they would find the portkey, the twins catching up just as they left cleared the garden's edge. The group was in good spirits while walking to the portkey, a moldy old boot. A wizard waved them over and held out the boot. Amos Diggory and his son, one of the wizards that lived nearby and also worked as the ministry Mr. Weasley quickly explained to Harry at seeing his confused face who this wizard was. Harry then realized that he was looking at the Hufflepuff seeker, and he politely nodded in greeting. "Come on everyone, let's take a hold. The portkey will leave any moment!"

* * *

 **Campsite for the quidditch world cup**

After a short encounter with the muggle who was the owner of the campsite where they would be staying. Where Harry had to help Mr. Weasley with paying, apparently being head of the office for misuse of Muggle artifacts and being a muggle fanatic didn't help him in the least bit.

An older and tired looking wizard ran towards them, mumbling " _obliviate"_ at the campsite manager. "Morning Arthur, I hope you'll enjoy the game." He greeted. Harry had a good look at the man and wondered if running after wizards doing magic at a muggle campsite made you like he did. All run down; purple circles prevailed around his eyes. "This must have been the twentieth time I had to obliviate him. I'm glad when this is all over!" he exclaimed, "not even the ministry officials are following the statute of secrecy." This elected a small gasp from Hermione. Suddenly, a swell of green smoke started rising between tents, electing a groan from the wizard as he moved to put out another fire. "Wizards" was all they could hear as he moved out of hearing range.

After receiving a map from the muggle grounds keeper, the group followed Mr. Weasley to their tent. Surprised to find it already standing. Harry was amazed when he entered the tent, to find that it was large enough to have several rooms. The girls immediately claimed their place but dumping their bags on the beds. Harry stood in the center of the tent, just taking it all in. "Pretty cool, eh." Ron's older brother Bill said. "How do they this?" Harry asked him. "It's magic Harry!" Bill said with a smile. "If you want, we can talk about it."

Hermione perked her ears and asked if she could also join in. At which Bill smiled, "the more, the merrier" he simply stated. Bill explained that while there are different types of charms that for example can expand a space, for a comforting warmth throughout the year. Or even allow for constructions, that would collapse without them, as he hinted at the Burrow. However, these charms tend to wear off over a longer period, either requiring to a recasting or a strengthening into a more permanent solution with runes. "

For example when using the Elder Futhark runic alphabet, when we want to keep a house comfortable we can use several runes. The first being Othala, representing the space. And the second is Ingwaz, representing warmth and comfort. The combination of the two, when they are charged, make that a home is welcoming, comfortable, even without the use of a fireplace. Small runic lessons followed, and Harry truly became interested in them. "When we return to the Burrow, I'll give you some interesting books you could read." Bill began, his face turning into a small smile at Harry's expectant look.

Ron turned up and dragged Harry and Hermione out of the tent. 'To go looking at figures from Krum', was what Ron told them when they asked Ron where they were going. Hermione and Harry managed to wrestle themselves free from Ron's grip and amicably chatting with each other while trying to find the stalls where the vendors sold their products.

Harry strolled about with Hermione and Ron, looking at what different vendors had on offer. He gasped, a pair of blue eyes were looking at him. Their gaze suddenly stopped when the face those eyes belong to turned away from him.

He suddenly stopped walking, keeping his eyes on her. Ron doesn't notice that he stopped, and continued walking. Hermione is more observant and follows the gaze of Harry. She finds it strange that his gaze rests on Daphne Greengrass, one of their year mates. Though Daphne is a beautiful girl, Harry never displayed any interests in girls. Especially not Slytherin girls. ' _Hell! He even failed to notice that I'm a girl most times_ ,' she thought to herself.

"What is it Harry?" she asked, noticing the look of confusion on her friend.

Harry didn't notice that Hermione was watching him, and just mumbled. "Her eyes, they look just as in my dream." ' _What dream?'_ Hermione thought. ' _Was Harry dreaming about a girl's eyes?'_ "Harry…" Hermione began, determined to get to the bottom of this. Then, Ron shouted "Harry! Hermione! Come, you have to see this!" The shout from Ron was enough to get Harry out of his trance. He looked at Hermione, gave her a questioning look while he sighed. ' _What is wrong with Harry_ ,' Hermione thought. "Come, Harry, let's see what Ron wants us to see."

Daphne was browser what the vendor had on over, and was smiling when Astoria all but begged her to buy her a small figure of Viktor Krum on his broom zooming about. She looked into the distance to see a pair of familiar green eyes looking at her from a distance. She looked away. A bit later she glanced again in his direction. Noticing the look of shock and confusion on the face of no other than the Boy-who-Lived. _No. 'Why does Potter have to be here!_ ' Daphne thought while pulling on her sister's arm to get her to come with her. "Daphne!" Astoria exclaimed, "Where are we going?" while putting away the figure, she managed to get her older sister to buy for her.

"I saw a small stall a bit back that I want to check out" Daphne lied, thinking that she had to get out of the area from Gryffindor's golden boy. ' _I don't know what's gotten into her, but I best play along_ ,' Astoria thought while plastering a fake smile on her face. "Lead the way," she said.

Besides Daphne, Ron also noticed the look Harry gave the Slytherin girl. When Harry and Hermione reached him, he glared at him "What do you want with that slimy snake?" Disturbed, Harry staggered. "Nothing. I just found it strange that I saw her here." He replied. ' _And strange that those eyes I saw in my dream belong to her.'_ Ron was apparently happy with his answer and didn't discuss it any further.

The three friends chatted while looking at the stalls. Harry didn't pay the talk a lot of attention, thinking about Daphne, but also about Ron's reaction. Sure, in the Gryffindor tower it was the ruling presumption that all Slytherin's were bad, slimy snakes. But are they? How many Slytherin's does he know? ' _No-one besides Malfoy_ ,' Harry thought. ' _But the same can be said for the other houses._ _We usually keep it in Gryffindor circles; that has to change_.' He decided to try to get to know more people from other houses this year. Unbeknownst to him, Hermione had been thinking the same thing a little earlier.

When they returned to their tents to have a cup of tea, they were surprised to find that Oliver Wood has joined them, and was chatting with Fred (he thought), and Charlie. Oliver spotted them and waved Harry over. Asking him if he was looking forward to the game.

* * *

 **Back at the campsite**

While lying in his bed in the tent, Harry was replaying the game in his head. He truly liked it. He didn't know what to think of the mascots of Bulgaria; Mr. Weasley called them Veela. He didn't do the stupid things most of the other men wanted to do; Ron even wanted to jump down the tribune to show his worthiness. He felt a small pull at his mind, wanting him to do stupid things. However, then those blue eyes appeared in his mind again, stopping him from doing something harsh.

Hermione looked at him with a pang of pride and a little envy while she pulled back Ron from the edge. Ron struggled and tried to escape her hold, mumbling that he had to show his worthiness. The veela's spell was broken when the Irish mascots announced themselves. "Leprechauns," Mr. Weasley told them.

Not long after that, the game started. It was exciting to watch the Irish chasers work together and manage to score time after time. Leading with 170 points versus 10, when Victor Krum finally catches the snitch, ending the game, while losing at the same time. After they had returned to their tents, a discussion of the game followed. Eventually, one after another they went to bed. Not realizing that their rest would be short-lived.

* * *

 **Greengrass tent**

Daphne and her father were discussing the game after they returned to their tent. Her mom and little sister already excused themselves, quoting that they were tired. After a lengthy discussion of the game with her father, she was just about to excuse herself and retire for the night when a loud scream pierced the night.

"Stay here Daphne, and wake your sister and mother," her father told her. "I'm going to take a look." Daphne did as she was told, Astoria was sitting close to her, having a terrified expression on her face.

Before long her father returned, his usually good demur not visible on his worried face. "We have to leave; death eaters are wrecking the place!" This elected a terrified scream from Astoria, while Daphne and her mother managed not to scream, they both had a terrified look on their face. "Stay close, and don't lose each other," he told his family with a determined look on his face while holding his wand ready.

They exited the tent and entered a scene of total disarray. The scene that greeted them was one of horror. Flames were licking at tents; people were screaming. Finally, Daphne noticed the group of death eaters her father mentioned. They were levitating a family in front of them. Suddenly she recognized the man that was screaming in horror. It must be the family of the muggle that owned the campsite.

She failed to notice that her family continued without here. When she looked around, she saw a glimpse of her father entering the forest. She started running to catch up them, but stumbles and fall to the ground. When she looked up, her father was gone. She grabs a firm hold of her wand and goes into the forest where she last saw her father.

After wandering for nearly fifteen minutes, the screaming faded into the background. A twig snapped. Causing her heart to flinch. ' _I'm not alone.'_ She thought to herself. Casting a " _Lumos"_ spell, the clearing she was in lighted up. At the edge, she saw two green emeralds shining the light of her wand. ' _What in Merlin's name is happening.'_ Those green orbs were moving towards her. "Stop!" She shouted.

"Greengrass?" Harry exclaimed, after looking at the witch in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Looking for my family," Daphne replied with a strange look on her face.

' _She looks so fragile, so alone,'_ Harry thought to himself. He hummed. "What that, Potter?" Daphne asked. "I'm looking for Ron and Hermione. I've lost them in the crowd while we were running". Harry explained.

' _He looks lost. But why is he looking for that bigot? The muggle-born girl I can understand, she is smart_.' "Looking for that hateful friend of yours, eh?" Daphne said. "Look, Greengrass, I don't know why Ron hates Slytherin's. But you've got to admit that Malfoy is doing a good job of us hating the rest of your house." Harry admitted. "However, I think this is hardly the time to discuss this. I think I hear something".

A high pitched voice was heard, suddenly cut off when a dark and heavy voice screamed " _Morsmordre!"_ Daphne looked appealed, recognizing the spell as one that Malfoy frequently boasted about it in their common room. Looking to the sky, they saw the dark mark floating high, basking in the moonlight emitting a sickly green glow. It looked just as he described it, an emerald colored skull, with a serpent protruding from his mouth. It just screamed that something horrible happened in the area.

A small shriek escaped Daphne's. She remembered the horror stories her father told her about the time she was born. The feeling of dread when the dark mark was found floating above the home of someone dear. Without thinking she tumbled towards Harry, wanting to feel safe from the fear strangling her heart. Harry was shocked when she hugged him, he awkwardly patted her back, trying to comfort her a bit. As sudden as she hugged him, she let go. _'Daphne, what are you doing?'_ She thought to herself. They stood awkwardly in the clearing, looking each other in the eyes. They both failed to notice that they had company, until Harry lied on the ground, stunned.

In a reflect Daphne fired a stunner at the person who stunned Harry, only to realize she tried to stun her father. A look of relief washed over her face; she ran to her father while she gave him a tight hug. "Dad!" She exclaimed in a trembling voice, "I got lost, and was looking for you." Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she continued "Then I saw Potter when the dark mark was cast." At that moment the aurors decided to show up.

"Aurors! Wands down" a commanding voice stated. Daphne lowered her wand, as her father did the same, recognizing who the auror was. Another auror screamed a bit eagerly, "which of you cast the dark mark?"

"Proudfoot," Cyrill Greengrass spat. Which earned him a curious glare from his daughter, at which he mouthed 'later.' The greeting was returned in kind, "Ahh, finally showing your true colors" the auror named Proudfoot said with his eyes gleaming with a greenish tinge from the dark mark.

"That's enough," the first auror said, "for the both of you. Your feud has been infamous since Hogwarts." Auror Proudfoot had the present of mind to look a bit shameful, while Cyrill just kept his head high and without any emotion. Finally noticing Harry who was thrown back by the stunner to the edge of the trees, he pointed at him and asked Cyrill who the boy was. Before Cyrill could answer, Daphne mumbled: "that's Harry Potter."

Cyrill paled at realizing that he stunned the bow-who-lived. Daphne, however, didn't notice but had a thoughtful look on her face. A junior auror mumbled " _rennervate"_ while pointing his wand at opened his eyes a bit groggily, feeling as if he was trying to stop a heavy lorry with nothing but his head. Before his mind could fully clear, and he noticed that he wasn't alone anymore with Daphne, and searched for his wand.

"Stop! Or I stun you again" the auror said, at which Harry complied. After the aurors examined their wands and didn't found the spell used on either of the wands, they were free to go. "Are you here alone?" The man asked. "No, I'm with the Weasley's," Harry replied nervously, looking wearingly at the wand the man still carried. The man nodded, and gestured that he had to follow him.

While walking with Daphne, and her father, he replied the events of what just happened in his head. The man, who is apparently her father, had introduced himself as Lord Cyrill Greengrass. And offered his excuse for stunning him, he thought that Harry was proprietor who cast the dark mark. Also seeing that he was standing close to his daughter, he just reacted. Harry had told the man not to worry; he couldn't have imagined how it would have looked from a distance.

The trio was walking silently back to the campsite when a soft voice next to him said: "thank you." He had failed to notice that she dropped back a bit from walking with her father, and was now walking at his side.

"Thank you for being there tonight, and I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you sorry?" Harry replied to her in a soft voice.

"It's unbecoming of a lady to hug men, especially in public and when they don't know them." Daphne began. Harry waved away her excuses, and softly they chatted somewhat about the night, Hogwarts and the coming year. Before long they reached the edge of the forest, where Harry noticed his friends and Mr. Weasley looking anxiously around. Hermione was the first to spot them and ran towards him while screaming his name. Just a moment later he was surrounded by the Weasley's while being hugged by Hermione.

"Come, Daphne; I think this is our cue to leave," Cyrill said while looking at his daughter. Who nodded, and turned to follow her father back to the rest of their family. Daphne didn't see that Harry looked at her in a thoughtful manner, contemplating that not all Slytherin's were indeed evil. Or Ron's look of utter disgust, thinking exactly the opposite of his friend.

By the time the Weasley's return to their tent, the first rays of sunshine showed the carnage at the campsite. Everyone was jittery and a bit anxious while taking in the destruction. "I think it's best that we return home early" Mr. Weasley began, "I'm sure that your mother will be anxious for your safe return." He turned to his oldest sons, and after asking them if they felt up to it to help side-along apparate the rest of the family who didn't have the license. His eyes rested heavy on his son Percy, who just received his Apparition license two weeks ago.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the first who returned to the Burrow. They were greeted by a hysterical Mrs. Weasley who came running out of the house while having a copy of the Daily Prophet in her hands. The headline was in big bold letters, screaming "Terror at the world cup," with an ominous photo of the dark mark floating above the forest. Both boys received a tight hug, "I'm glad you two are alright. Hermione was, however, looking a bit disconcerted at being left out.

Just at that moment the rest of the family returned home. Electing more hugs thrown about, and most specifically at the twins. Mrs. Weasley sobbed while holding the twins. "You could have died there, and all I could think about this morning was that the last thing I said to you two was while being angry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione used this moment to make their escape and go to Ron's room.

Hermione, noticing Ron's damp mood, asked what was bothering Ron. Ron just grunted, and mumbled something un-intangible. Hermione shrugged and grabbed a book that was lay on Harry's trunk. Harry who also was curious, however, pressed on.

"Ron, you're our best friend. What's bothering you?" He tried.

Ron just shot him an angry glare, "She," was all he replied.

' _What does he mean? Greengrass or Hermione? He's been a bit off since we saw Greengrass at that vendor'._ Harry thought to himself. "Who exactly?" Harry asked with a trembling voice, also noticing that Hermione was anxiously shifting on the bed.

"You know, that slimy snake you left us for!" Ron all but screamed at him. "I'm betting that you were having fun with her while we were afraid for our lives! She must have impressed you with how to cast the dark mark?" he angrily spat at Harry.

Harry was just to shocked for words. He looked like fish out of the water, his mouth opening and closing without a sound coming out. Just at that moment, the door flew open, and the twins barged in.

"What do we have here," Fred began while looking at Harry.

"A real womanizer, that he is." George continued.

"Looking for something exotic? Our Gryffindor's not good enough for the boy-who-lived" Fred said with a wink at Harry. The only thing Harry managed to do was blush a bit. Which earned him an angry glare of Ron, two heartfelt laughs from the twins. The twins decided to turn their attention to Ron.

"And you ickle-Ronnikens? Do you have a girlfriend yet." Fred teased.

"Get out of my room!" Ron screamed at the boys.

"Ohh, little Ronnikins is a bit embarrassed to talk about the girls." George grinned while leaving. "If you need any advice, we know all broom cupboards in Hogwarts," Fred said with a wink. Ron slammed the door shut after Fred left.

Ron stared angrily at Harry, a look of betrayal shimmering behind is a veil of anger. At this Hermione decided to show her support, and moved to sit closer to Harry.

"Ron, why are you so angry at me?" Harry began. "I got separated from you guys, and just stumbled onto her." With that, Harry retold the what happened that night since they were separated. The angry look Ron wore, dropped a bit. However, he remained skeptical. Harry continued to explain that found her quite nice and friendly to talk to, at which Ron snorted "filthy snake." However, Ron eventually accepted his explanation With disaster averted; Hermione returned to her book while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch.

* * *

 **The day before leaving to Hogwarts**

The days following the world cup they played games of Quidditch, shopped for the coming year at Hogwarts, and doing the final of summer assignments that Harry hadn't finished yet. Ron and Hermione had a big fight about them, as Ron had yet to start doing them, citing that he was on holiday from school. It sounded just as their usual behavior in the common room Harry thought.

The tension did, however, raise again in the final days of August. A regal looking owl arrived during the day, carrying two envelopes for Harry. Mrs. Weasley gasped when she noticed that the wax seal belonged to the Greengrass Family. She remembered how her husband told her that Harry came out of the forest with Lord Greengrass and his daughter. She tried to remove the envelopes from the owl and hide it from Harry. As she thought it was the best for him. However, the owl didn't let her, hooting angrily. At this, she resigned and walked to Ron's room.

"Harry, an owl has arrived for you. It carries a letter from the Greengrasses. I tried to remove the letter, but the owl doesn't let me. I think that only you can." Mrs. Weasley told him. At this Harry followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs, not noticing the angry stare Ron gave to his back.

The owl allowed Harry to remove the envelopes, and happily hooted when he gave the owl one of Hedwig's owl threats. He went outside to read the letters it in a bit of privacy. After he broke the wax seal, a small flash of light emanated from the envelope, causing him to almost drop the envelopes to the ground. Seeing that nothing happened, Harry began reading.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _My daughter told me that you were ill-informed of the ways of the wizarding world, having lived with your Muggle relatives before being accepted at Hogwarts. I imagine that you are not familiar with the short flash that originated when you broke the seal. Suffice to say; we charm our seals so they can only be broken by the addressee of the letter._

 _As you may remember, we shortly met in the forest after terrorists decided to go on a rampage at the campsite. I want to express my deepest apologies for stunning you that night. While I already offered you my apologies, I felt the need to have a formal, written apology as well, just to ease my mind. My daughter, Daphne Greengrass, shared with me what happened. When I saw you two standing together under the dark mark, I reacted on instinct and thought you were engrossed in conduct unbecoming of gentlemen. I was wrong._

 _I truly hope that you can forgive me for my misstep. Also, I would like to thank you for giving moral support for my daughter. When my daughter learned I was sending you a letter, she asked if she could also send another letter of her own with the same owl._

 _May we meet again, though I'm sure we both prefer this to be in better circumstances._

 _Lord Cyrill Greengrass,_

 _Et bene in sæcula_

 _P.s. If I may make a suggestion, try to find someone who can explain the ways of the wizarding world to you. I would suggest my daughter, as she is well versed in it. However, being in different houses, it can see how it is a big step._

Harry closed the parchment, not knowing what to make of it. As he contemplated what the letter meant, ' _What did Lord Greengrass mean by finding someone to explain the ways of the wizarding world_.' Then he realized that he actually didn't know a thing about how the wizarding world worked, or what its customs were. A garden gnome running past was enough to break his line of thought? Looking at the envelope still in his hand, he decided to open it as well. Signified by a small flash of magic when he broke the seal.

 _Hello Potter,_

 _I hope you have opened my father's letter first. I would like to thank you for keeping me company in the forest. It felt good to know that I wasn't alone._

 _I hope your summer has been uneventful for the remaining weeks._

 _We will see each other at Hogwarts,_

 _Daphne Greengrass._

Smiling at the short, formal letter, Harry raised from the ground and approached the kitchen to enter the house again. Only to be met by Ron. "What did those snakes want from you" he spat, "she wants to invite you to hold her hand while in Hogwarts?". Harry sighed, ' _Why didn't he get it.'_

"No," Harry explained that it both were letters of thanks. Ron didn't believe Harry and went into the full screaming mode. At which Harry turned around and wandered into the garden. Not wanting to deal with an angry Ron.

The last few days were high in unhealthy tension, either boy not acknowledging the other excited. Hermione shot nervous glances between both boys, for once in her life not knowing what to do.

Arriving at Kings Cross station did little to alleviate the damp mood that was around the Weasley family. Harry and Hermione decided to say a quick goodbye to the Weasley's. "Thank you for having me," Harry said to Mrs. Weasley. "And I'm sorry for the sour mood and fight between Ron and me."

Mrs. Weasley looked thoughtful at the boy-who-lived, thinking back to the fight that happened a few days ago. Resulting in Harry and Ron not talking to each other for the remainder of the holiday. "Don't worry dear; I'm sure Ron will turn around again." At which Ron snorted, shooting Harry a resentful look.

"Come on Harry, let's find a place to sit," Hermione said. Pulling Harry out of his thought. The said their final goodbyes to Mrs. Weasley after thanking her again for having them. "Have fun with your slimy snake! I'll sit with my friends while pointing to Seamus and Dean. His words hurt Harry, as the hurt was evident in his eyes. Hermione felt angry at the boy she called a friend for almost four years. "Forget what he said, Harry," she said in a soft voice.

After walking through the train, they finally spot a carriage that has space for them to sit. Harry cringes when he recognizes who occupies it. He stalls, but a nudge from Hermione is enough to make him gather his Gryffindor courage and knock. He sees Daphne raising an eyebrow, while Tracey waves to open the door. Both sitting with a book in their hands.

While standing in the door opening. He hesitated, receiving another nudge from his friend. "Hello Greengrass, Davis." While politely nodding, "the train is full, do you mind if we join you?" he asked while looking at his feet. _Why? Why does he have to sit with us?_ Daphne asked herself. Only to hear that Tracey gave her consent, she shot her lifelong friend a dirty look, who look curious but shrugged.

Harry received a small push from Hermione and walked in. Putting his trunk in the rack. While helping Hermione with hers. Harry and Hermione sat down, after which an awkward silence followed. Harry was thinking, thinking about all that happened since the world cup where he and Daphne unexpectedly met during the night as horror, as it was themed in the Daily Prophet. ' _She is beautiful_ ,' he thought while feeling his cheeks blush a bit.

While Harry was gathering his courage, Daphne was thinking about the same thing. How she met Harry Potter on that evening, how he was not like anything she hears from Malfoy or her other housemates. And he was quite handsome too; he has grown over the summer. But her gaze kept going back to his eyes. His green eyes, she tried not to look at them, but somehow those eyes managed to pierce her soul. She felt somewhat exposed, but also safe when she looked into them. She thought were roughly interrupted when Tracey nudged her, while Harry was looking at her expectantly. _Shit, I didn't hear what he said._ Her mind was racing, she heard her mouth snarl, "what do you want Potter?" ' _Smooth Daphne,'_ she thought. ' _Finally, you can talk to him in a fairly private setting, and then, you snarl at him_. _Very smooth_.'

Across her, Harry was confused. He remembered another Daphne from the night after the world cup. She was so normal, scared, but nice that night. And now she was snarling at him? What did he do wrong? Deciding to ask his question again, "I thought to ask how the remaining weeks of your summer where?" he began. "Fine," Daphne replied, resulting in a reply consisting of three raised eyebrows. Harry decided not to push the matter and started to talk with Hermione about what happened at the Burrow. They both failed to notice that Daphne wasn't paying any attention to her book, but all focus was on what they were talking about.

Tracey noticed this as well and decided that she would bug her friend about it after the feast. She knew what happened at the world cup, but apparently Daphne had not told her everything. She would find out the truth. Eventually.

While the Hogwarts Express made its way through the Scottish land towards Hogsmeade, Harry and Hermione were discussing his plans to drop Divination.

"It's a load of dragon dung," Harry stated. Hermione had a thoughtful look on her face, "What do you want to do then? You can't just do nothing," she stated. Harry shrugged. "Maybe take up ancient runes, I've asked Bill about runes while at the Burrow. He even borrowed me a book that I read. It certainly is more useful than Divination." He explained. Meanwhile, Hermione was doing mental hoops of joy.

"But that can't be all that's to it?" Hermione said.

"No," Harry softly smiled. "I've written a lot with Padfoot. He suggested going ahead with it. If I had any difficulty changing the elective, he would help me."

"And, so will I!" Hermione stated. "I'll make a study schedule to help you catch up with all of the coursework." At this Harry softly chuckled. "I am sure about it."

Harry softly sat in silence, admiring the landscape. When he realized, they must be close to Hogwarts. He reached for his trunk and started to pull out his school robes. Which earned him a questioning look from Hermione. "We are nearly there," Harry said. While putting on his robes. "I will leave you to change" he stated before walking out into the corridor after closing the door.

* * *

 **A/N. Review response time.**

To those of you who write a review while logged in, I've replied you personally. But I will go into general lines below because I feel they do raise a good point. Regarding guest reviews, some of them hurt. However, they are still reviews, and I will respond to them

Some reviewers brought up: The story is cliché. Yes, it is. Why? I want to get a better feel of the universe and characters I'm writing in. I do have other ideas I want to write about, but this is my sandbox so to say. I will write it with twists, sure, as you can see below. However, it's not changed radically. I have an idea that will be quite different. Also, I'm open for suggestions on storylines, etc. Just PM me! I try to reply to every PM and review (when they're signed).

A guest review said that I didn't know the characters. Yes, I know the characters such as JK Rowling imagined them. However, I'm free to change the characters in this story. Otherwise, all fanfiction would get boring very quickly :)

 **Next up! Arrival at Hogwarts.**


	3. CH3 Home Sweet Home?

**Chapter 3. Home sweet home? (5000+)**

 **A/N.** Here we are again. I'm currently having a bit of free time, so I want to get some chapters out there for you guys to read, ain't it nice? After the second chapter I received some reviews saying to look into the grammar, and indeed, when I went through it with a fine toothcomb I was a bit appealed about serving you such bad grammar. I fixed most issues (I think! Otherwise, please let me know). And left this chapter to brew somewhat longer so I could look at it with fresh eyes.

Someone suggested that I should get a beta reader. I agree, if someone feels that they can help me with it, please let me know! I gladly threat on you on bad grammar. Muwhahaha.

In this chapter we first return to our dear friend Ron, what's going on in his mind?

 **Yesterday at the Burrow**

Ron groveled, he was angry at Harry Potter. How did he even dare to talk to a slimy snake? He would show the Boy-Who-Lived the proper way of Gryffindor, one who hates snakes. During the afternoon he plotted, after a whole afternoon of plotting, writing off ideas, and begin aghast, he had a workable plan in his head. When he looked out of his window, he saw the victim of his devices return from flying around in the forest next to the Burrow. An evil smile crept on his face, some may have called Ron thick headed, lazy with school work and a bigot. However, he wasn't dumb as some people thought.

' _I'm the best wizard's chess player in Hogwarts for a reason,'_ Ron thought. However, for his plan he needed allies, a list began to form in his head about people he could convince to join him to uncover the lies of the Boy-Who-Lived. As he mentally ticked off the list of people he could approach, he looked at the empty cage of Scabbers in his room. He remembered the last days of the previous school year, being 'abducted' by a mass-murderer was not something he wanted to experience again.

Realizing that the mass-murderer in question was no other than Sirius Black, the apparent godfather of the boy who lived. Maybe he could use this bit of information to his advantage. "Wicked!" Ron said aloud, being happy with his final plan. He failed to remember the famous words of muggle general, no plan survives contact with the enemy...

 **The Hogwarts Express**

Ron managed to find a compartment not currently occupied by anyone, and quickly claimed it for himself. Just as he tried to alleviate his trunk to overhead baggage racks, two of his dormmates walked past. Forgetting about his trunk, he quickly opened the door and called after them "Dean! Seamus!" Both boys turned around, looking a bit surprised. "Do you want to sit with me?" Ron asked them. "Sure, won't Harry and Hermione travel with you?" Seamus asked.

Ron's face momentarily contorted in anger before he told them they had a falling out, and he wanted to be away from them for a while. This caught the attention of Seamus, whose mom wasn't that fond of Harry Potter himself. The boys quickly settled in and chatted a bit about the world cup. Seamus was quite angry that the Irish managed failed to catch the snitch, but still, he found it funny how Krum caught the snitch while they were more than 150 points behind, giving the win to Ireland.

While the boys were chatting, Neville Longbottom knocked, and opened the door asking if he could sit with them. Seamus invited him in, not seeing the look on Ron's face. Ron didn't really value Neville, he thought of him little more as a squib and a good gardener. ' _Maybe I will hire him out of compassion to do my gardens when I'm winning with the Chudley Cannons.'_ Neville quickly sat down and took out his toad Trevor, who happily croaked at being released from his tight confines.

"So how was your summer?" Neville asked the other boys. "Pretty good actually!" Dean replied. Starting to tell them how he went to some football matches of West Ham United. Ron looked bored, but Neville hung onto every word that Dean told them. Seamus and Dean quickly dissolved in a discussion about which football team was the best, while Neville looked intrigued and tried to follow both boys as they went into the depths of the game, asking Dean to clarify what a red card was. Suddenly remembering the first game of Quidditch Harry played, he finally started to understand what Dean meant that day. Just that moment Malfoy and his cronies decided to barge in, and demand to know where Potter and the mudblood were. Ron shrugged, saying he didn't know. Malfoy didn't believe him and pulled his wand. "You are friends with them, I'm sure they are around. Maybe they are snogging in the toilet" Malfoy teased. "Get out Malfoy!" Ron screamed, to put more power behind his voice he pointed his wand at Malfoy and screamed " _Slugulus Eructo!"_ Malfoy sidestepped the curse easily. However, Crabbe didn't see it coming and was hit by the sickly green light. He opened his mouth, but instead of words coming out he started to bulge out slugs. Malfoy grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and decided to take his leave.

After closing the compartment, Seamus had a fit of laughter at the sight of Crabbe vomiting slugs. They chatted about it a bit more before turning to other subjects and starting a game of exploding snap. However, Ron was trying to find a way to get Neville out, he didn't need a damn squib in his plans! A few minutes later Neville got up to go to the toilet and Ron immediately grabbed his chances.

"Remember how I told you that I had a fight with Potter and Granger.", Ron began. Both boys nodded, curious as to why Ron brought it up again, and why he spook with their last names. "Well, I've found that Harry is confiding with the enemy! At the world cup, he purposely left us to go have a bit of fun with a slimy snake." Ron told them. "But how is that bad?" Dean said. "Not all people from other houses are bad, and I think that's the same for Slytherin. I even have some friends in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." He told Ron.

The conversation wasn't going as Ron wanted. He needed to change it to his advantage, or the boys would talk to Harry about it. "But none in Slytherin!" Seamus interjected. "That's true," Dean said, "however, Malfoy makes it quite hard to get to talk to some Slytherins."

"It's not only Malfoy, who is the slimiest snake of them all, but they are all bad," Ron told them. "All Slytherins say the same, and no one speaks up to Malfoy, always agreeing with him," Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. Starting to see where Ron was going with his argument, Seamus and Dean nodded.

"I'm afraid that Potter is becoming one of them, And I need your help to rat him out," Ron said. "But he has always been a Gryffindor," Dean began. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, "No, he hasn't. Remember how he was said to be the Heir of Slytherin in our second year?" Both Seamus and Dean had a look of horror on their face remembering that faithful year. "What if I told you that they may have been right." With that Ron began to explain how Harry was almost sorted into Slytherin by the sorting head, the other boys looked appealed. A determined look appearing on Seamus' face while he said: "Then we have to stop him! Expose him, and throw him there where he belongs." Strengthening his resolve by spitting on the floor. "Then he's nothing more than an ugly snake."

Just at that moment, Neville returned from the restroom, only to be shunned away by Ron again. "Go find your other friends Neville, I'm talking in private here." Neville's shoulders slumped, "Can I leave my trunk here? " He asked the boys, after receiving an affirmative nod he grabbed his robes, pulling them over his head before leaving.

After Seamus had locked the door, Ron started to explain his plans to his new best friends. How he wanted to confront Potter in the common room. He, however, kept the information about Sirius Black being Potters godfather for himself. It was always handy to keep your cards close to your chest he mused. Seamus wholeheartedly agreed with Ron's idea, while Dean looked thoughtful but nodded his consent in the end.

 **Hogwarts Express, the corridor just outside Ron's compartment.**

Neville sat down next to the door. A few minutes ago he had been rudely evicted from the compartment he shared with Ron, Dean, and Seamus. After he had sat down next to the door, he heard what the other boys were discussing. He was appalled, but also wondered if they could be right. Was Harry truly a Gryffindor or perhaps the others was right? After hearing them plot, he decided to confront Harry and learn the truth.

Neville walks into the next carriage, only to find that Harry was lounging in the hall, a soft smile playing on his lips. "Hi Neville," Harry greeted, "how was your summer?".

"It was good," Neville replied. And told Harry how he finally managed his grandmother to reactivate one of the greenhouses that were scattered on the grounds surrounding Longbottom manor. He was proud that he could get a rare plant from his uncle's greenhouse. "But Neville, who will care for your plants when you are Hogwarts?" Harry asked him, at wich Neville smiled. "Our house elves do a lot, and my uncle has agreed to frequently take a look and take care of the plants."

' _If Harry is a Slytherin, he is awfully nice for one.'_ Neville thought to himself, remembering the horrors he had to endure at the hands of Malfoy, how embarrassed he felt at being booed at in potions. His hands shook, remembering how Professor Snape allowed the booing, but actually even promoted it by snapping at him about how poorly brewed his potions were.

"Harry?" Neville began to ask before he turned and looked at the floor. Harry was surprised by Neville behavior, "Yes Neville, what is it?" he asked in a friendly tone. Neville trembled, before replying in a stuttering voice "What happened between you and Ron? The last time we saw each other, you were still best mates, and now he talks about you as if you were the enemy."

Harry felt his temper rising, ' _that idiot! Why can't he keep silent for once!'_ he mentally exclaimed. Harry took a few moments trying to control his temper before replying to Neville. "Neville, you know what happened at the world cup?" Neville's face paled, but he nodded. "During that night I got separated from Ron, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley's. I ran into the forest trying to escape from the turmoil at the campsite. However, I wasn't looking where I was going, I stumbled into a clearing in the forest. There I saw Ms. Greengrass" Harry told him while pointing at the compartment which curtains were currently closed keeping out prying eyes. Harry took a deep breath before continuing his tale. He explained to Neville what happened that night, and how they were both found under the dark mark by her father.

After Harry had told him the whole story, Neville looked shocked. He told Harry what he heard from on while sitting outside their compartment. Harry was growing angry, something that Neville noticed. He was angry at Ron, for plotting against him, angry at Ron for shutting out Neville. At that moment the compartment door opens, and Hermione invited Harry back in. She noticed that Neville was talking with Harry, and greeted him: "Hi Neville, how are you?"

"I'm alright," Neville replied. "Do you mind if I join you guys?" He asked. Harry laughed a bit, well, if you don't mind sitting with two Slytherins, you're welcome." When they entered the compartment, Daphne and Tracey were dressed in their Slytherin robes. The both shot a curious glance and Neville shyly mumbled "Hi Davis, Greengrass." "Longbottom," both girls said, before returning to their conversation. The three Gryffindors slowly chatted amongst themselves and tried to ignore the Slytherin girls. They failed to notice that Daphne was glancing at them, or specifically, was glancing at Harry frequently.

Harry told Neville that he wanted to drop Divination, as he was fed up with Professor Trelawney continuously predicting his dead. Earning him a snigger from everyone in the compartment, the predictions by Trelawney concerning harry's coming demise were well known throughout the castle. Dropping his voice a bit, Harry told Neville about the conversation he had with Bill. How ancient runes looked very interesting. At this Neville looked thoughtful, remembering the chewing out he got from his grandmother after he had chosen Divination as his elective.

"Do you think they will allow me to take ancient runes as well? I think it will be more useful and fun than Divination." Neville said. "If you both work hard to catch up, perhaps they will," Hermione interjected, already having the same conversation earlier that day with Harry. "I still have all my notes from the previous year, if scabbers agrees I will send an owl to my parents and ask them to send them back to me. They can be useful." At this Harry grinned, remembering how through the notes of Hermione were. "That would be great!" He exclaimed, while Neville happily nodded. "I was planning on asking McGonagall about it when we arrive at the castle," Harry concluded while looking through the window, noticing the dark clouds rolling in. "It looks it's going to be awful weather," he said to no one in particular.

In the meantime, Daphne and Tracey were discussing the final weeks of summer. Tracey only read about what happened at the world cup in the paper, being away visiting family in the United States. She was relieved to have received a note from Daphne, telling her that she and her family were safe and that they would talk about it later. Daphne retold her the story of what happened at the world cup, and how her father had reacted…

 _ **Flashback**_ **: The Greengrass Estate, a few days after the world cup.**

Daphne was once again sitting at her favorite spot in the upper drawing room. Relaxing while enjoying the cup of lemon tea that Lugo, a house elf, brought her. She was enjoying the view when suddenly another house elf popped in, taking her out of her thought. "Master told Posjer that he is requiring mistresses presence in his office, immediately." The house elf told her, sounding a bit out of breath. "Thank you Posjer," Daphne softly told the sedate house elf who bowed to her before popping away. ' _I'm curious to what father wants_ ,' Daphne thought to herself.

While walking the halls toward her father's office, she couldn't the shake the feeling of trepidation at her pending meeting with her father. She totally adored him, but usually, he didn't call her to his office, preferring to find her and talk with her in a more comfortable, less formal setting. Arriving at the office, she softly knocked. "Enter," was heard from the other side.

Her father shot her a soft smile and gestured to two comfortable armchairs placed in a small recess of the office. "Tea?" he asked her, to which she nodded. "Lugo, tea for me and Daphne please." He called, father and daughter sitting down and enjoying a comfortable silence while waiting for the tea to appear. As the tea appeared on the small table, he moved to pour in two cups for both of them.

Sitting back, a worried look appeared on his face. "How are you feeling Daphne?" he asked.

"I'm good father," Daphne replied while absently stirring her tea.

"Are you really?" Her father said, "I have the feeling something is bothering you, Daphne. Ever since we returned from the world cup. Your mother said to give you time to come to terms with what happened at the world cup." Pausing to take a sip from his tea, he continued: "However, it's been over a week since we returned. And I'm worried, I only see you at mealtimes, and then you are distant, not your usual cheery self."

Daphne just looked at her dad, while sipping her tea. Not really knowing what to say. She knew she had been a bit withdrawn the last week, but not that absentminded?

"Is it Mr. Potter?" Her father asked a mischievous shimmering through his eyes.

"No!" she stammered, while the expression on her father changed to a knowing one. "He looks like a decent young man," he told her. Daphne felt a blush creeping on her cheeks. "However, he seems to lack quite a bit of knowledge about our world." He told her, remembering the faithful night in the forest. "What can you tell me about him?"

At her father's insistence she told him all about Harry Potter that she knew, and fair to say, that wasn't much. When she was done telling her story, her father nodded. "I was afraid that this would happen." He told her. "What do you mean, father?" she asked.

"Well, seeing as he lacks information about the wizarding world, I'm fairly sure he grew up in a muggle home. Looking at the rags he's wearing, probably one where he isn't very loved." Her father said. "Also, I think he Lacks knowledge about his family's position in our world, seeing how he didn't know the proper greetings and looked awed when he heard I was a Lord." A soft smile appeared on his face, remembering Harry's look of awe. "I think he needs to be tutored in his family history, our ways. I'll write him a formal letter of apology, for that, I stunned him. In the same letter, I will suggest that he gets a tutor in our ways. However, I have the feeling the perfect tutor for him is sitting in front of me." He told his daughter, looking at her with a smile tugging at his lips.

 _ **End of flashback,**_ **The Hogwarts Express**

"Your father wants you to tutor Harry?" Tracey asked Daphne in a soft whisper, at which Daphne nodded. "Are you going to do it?", At which Daphne replied "I don't know. I wouldn't mind doing it, it might actually be quite fun. He seems like a nice enough person, not the cloak and dagger type." Daphne told her friend. "However, I'm not sure if I should offer it to him, or wait for him to come to me. I know father suggested me by name in the letter he sent." Tracey nodded at this, "we will talk about this later," she told Daphne, as just a moment before the announcement was made that they would be arriving at Hogsmeade in less than 5 minutes. The group quickly put away all books and things that they took out of their trunk during the trip.

Arriving at Hogsmeade was uneventful, the weather was indeed dark and gloomy, rain continued to pour down on them while thunder roared behind the clouds. The group decided to all share a carriage in an effort to keep as dry as possible to the castle. While riding the carriage a comfortable silence reigned. The only sound they heard when they passed the gates, flanked with statues of winged boars was the thundering rain slamming down on the carriages, and an almost continuous stream of thunder. Harry looked out the window, squinting his eyes trying to see something. Finally, Hogwarts came into view, backlighted by a humungous flash of thunder, giving the castle an early glow.

The group ran towards the entrance hall, tightly clutching their robes, only to be greeted by the sneering face of Malfoy, who apparently was in the carriage in front of them. Malfoy began to open his mouth, but promptly received a water balloon on his head. When the group looked up, they saw Peeves laughing mischievously.

"PEEVES!" Professor's McGonagall 's voice boomed. "Get down here at once!" McGonnagall tried to get closer, but slipped on the wet floor and steadied herself on Harry's and Daphne's shoulders. She grunted, "Excuse me Ms. Greengrass, Mr. Potter". Before straightening her hat and continued her tirade against the poltergeist. "Peeves is doing nothing wrong," the poltergeist said. "They are already wet, a bit of extra rain won't hurt them." He said while laughing. He threw the last of his balloons before floating away.

Professor McGonnagall sighed, before turning to the students who watched the scene in the entrance hall. "Come on, go on in. The sorting will start in a few minutes" she said. "Safe a spot for me," Harry said to Hermione and Neville, before calling back to Professor McGonnagall. "Professor." He began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Mr. Potter, if you make it quick." Professor McGonangall replied. "Well.." Harry said. "I've been thinking this summer, and I want to change my elective courses." This earned him a raised eyebrow of the otherwise stern professor, she told him to continue. "I feel like divination is not my thing, and during the summer I had a few interesting talks with Bill Weasley, who works as a curse breaker at Gringotts about ancient runes. He borrowed me his book. And it's just a lot more interesting than looking at tea leaves!" Harry finally exclaimed. Professor McGonagall smiled softly at him, "This is not the best time to discuss this, why don't you come by my office tomorrow at 7 Am, just before breakfast. Then we talk about it more. I do have to get the first years ready for sorting" she said, gesturing around her, were Harry saw they were the last in the hall. While Harry quickly made his way to the great hall, McGonagall had a thoughtful look on her face, _'maybe he shares some of the academical skill his mother had.'_

As Harry darted into the great hall, he looked over at the Slytherin table, seeing Daphne Greengrass chatting with her friends, her blue eyes alight with joy. Then he noticed Malfoy's ruined hair and wet robes, he laughed while he spotted Hermione and Neville, and quickly joined them.

The sorting ceremony was longer than usual, Harry cheered for every Gryffindor that joined the table, but also politely clapped for every other house, including Slytherin. This earning him some dirty looks. However, others joined his clapping. Dumbledore noticed this and a soft smile was found playing around his lips. When the final boy was sorted into Hufflepuff ("Whitby, Kevin"). Dumbledore raised from his chair, and the noise level in the great hall dropped considerably. He welcomed them all back to a new year at Hogwarts. He clapped his hands, and delicious looking food appeared on the table. During the feast Harry, Hermione and Neville talked about the year that was to come. After helping himself to a large serving of treacle tart, Harry was filled.

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the remains of the feast disappeared, electing sounds of awe from the muggle born students. Dumbledore walked to the lectern and looked into the great hall. "Dear students, another year begins. Before we all retire to our beds and let our full bellies carry us off to sleep, I have a few announcements for you." Dumbledore started. "First, it's my sad duty to inform you that this year we will not be playing the Quidditch house cup." He paused, the great hall erupted in turmoil, several shouts were heard coming from the house tables. Dumbledore waved them down with his hands, before continuing. "It's my pleasure to announce that this year Hogwarts will have the honor of being the host of the Triwizard Tournament." This announcement elected an even higher sounds level, at which Fred loudly exclaimed: "You're Joking!".

Dumbledore laughed, before continuing. "I'm not joking Mr. Weasley, though I've heard an excellent one this summer about a dragon, a sphinx, a werewolf and mermen going for a dance." At this moment Professor Snape snorted, while McGonagall cleared her throat. "Ah well – This may not be the time for it, please ask me about it later Mr. Weasley" at which Fred roared in laughter.

While Dumbledore continued to explain the history of the tournament, Harry turned an ashen color. "Whats wrong?" Hermione whispered. "I got the feeling I'm going to be closer to this tournament than I'd like. Especially considering all the bad luck I had the last years" Harry replied. Ron however, was boosting to all who could hear him, almost the complete great hall, that he would win the Cup and earn a thousand galleons of price money. Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Malfoy was boosting about him going to be Hogwarts Champignon. This earned him a few sniggers from the higher years, while most of the younger years looked at him expectantly. "He sure thinks he can win, he still has to win from Potter," Tracey said to Daphne, electing a small laugh from her friend. Another older year who sat close to Malfoy said just loud enough for Malfoy and his year mates to hear, "Ahh, then you can Weasley. I heard he almost made you vomit slugs?" A small blush crept on Malfoys face, and he kept silent.

 **Slytherin common room**

The Slytherin students were waiting on their head of house, to give them the traditional welcoming speech, and to welcome the first years to the house. "Greengrass!" Malfoy started. Daphne inwardly sighed, expecting what he was going to say. In response she just raised an eyebrow, "Yes, that's my name." she replied. Earning a few chuckles from those around her. "Why are you consorting with the enemy? Do you fancy a Gryffindor?" he replied. "You know that he's only a half-blood? Not worth your attentions" he started while puffing his breast. Just at that moment, Professor Snape entered, making the discussion fall silent. Malfoy shot Daphne a look conveying that this wasn't over. Professor Snape gave his usual beginning of the year speech, boring most of the older students. A specific warning was sent to keep a unified front outside the common room, some Slytherins looked a bit shameful remembering how they behaved at the feast, calling out on Malfoy. Malfoy just basked at the unspoken support Snape gave him. Snape bade them all a good night and turned to leave the common room, his cloak billowing behind him.

Most students stayed to chat a bit, but Daphne was feeling tired and moved to go to her dorm. Only to be stopped by her sister Astoria. "Daphne, we need to talk." She said. Thrusting a piece of parchment in her hand. "Please be there," Astoria told her before she walked away towards her friends.

Feeling tired, Daphne sat down on the edge of her bed, contemplating the day. She didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore. "So, you and Potter, eh?" Pansy said, looking a bit smug. "What?" Daphne replied, looking confused. "Come on, you aren't fooling anyone. First sitting together in a compartment, and then also in a carriage?" Pansy teased, trying to get a reaction from Daphne.

"No, I don't like Potter." Daphne lied, "He's to Gryffindorish for me." Pansy sighed, realizing that she wouldn't get a raise out of Daphne, _'Damn, Draco will be angry,'_ she thought while walking over to her own bed. Looking around the dorm, she saw that her other dorm mates also joined them. Millicent Bulstrode had a thoughtful look on her face, while Tracey looked a bit smug herself. While Sophie Roper just looked tired and was getting ready for bed. The girls chatted a bit about the coming Triwizard Tournament, before calling it a night.

 **Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room.**

When Harry, Hermione, and Neville arrived at the common room, they found Ron waiting for them. "You don't belong here," he screamed at Harry. "Why not? Let me go through, I just want to sleep." Harry replied in a calm voice, trying to keep his anger in check.

"No way I'm going to sleep with a snake in my room!" Ron all but screamed, his face reddening in anger. Seamus was nodding at what Ron said, "you don't belong here Potter, Ron told me that the sorting had wanted to put you in Slytherin. Go where you belong!" This comment earned gasps from most of the Gryffindor population, now knowing that their famous housemate was originally meant to be down in the dungeons. ' _At least I would be closer to her then_ ,' Harry thought to himself.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he stood his ground and sent a defiant look at this old friend, softly smiling when Hermione and Neville moved to stand alongside him. Ron hadn't expected this and decided to play his trump card.

Raising his voice, "you know, Potter's godfather is none other than that escaped mass murderer Black!" A girl in the back of crowd screamed in horror, while others starting mumbling with each other. Gathering strength from the reaction of his fellow Gryffindor, he continued: "the same one that tried to kill me last year!" He told them, omitting the fact that Black was looking for Pettigrew and not actually trying to kill Ron. Harry's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he tried to leave.

Hermione, however, stopped him, "Harry, stop. You belong here more than that it." She told him. This was the thing that sends Ron over the edge, causing him to point his wand and started cast his slug bulging curse. Ron failed to remember one of the first lessons in charms, Angry casting often causing stronger effects, but are at the same time harder to aim. As the sickly green light left his wand, he didn't hit Hermione, but a scared first year who immediately started gagging and had trouble with getting rid of the large slugs coming out of his mouth.

Just after the first year was hit, the portrait hole opened revealing a very angry Professor McGonagall, and a sixth year prefect who looked out of breath followed her in. Her voice thundered angrily at the scene in front of them. She pointed at two sixth year students, Ms. Stimpson and Mr. Towler, please bring Ms. MacDonald to the hospital wing.

Ron tried to blend into the crowd but failed miserably. "Mr. Weasley! Where do you think you are going?" She thundered. Ron looked fearful, and mumbled "nowhere."

"Now, if the prefects want to tell me what happened here?" A seventh-year prefect started to speak, and in detail told her what happened, how Ron accused Harry of being a Slytherin."

Professor McGonagall started to fume, "Mr. Weasley, 100 points from Gryffindor for your horrendous acts, and a full month of detentions with me! I'm going to write your mother about this." At this Ron actually looked shameful and had a look of horror on his face, "Please, not my mother!" he pleaded to no avail. Seeing as some students tried to sneak away to their room, she called them down again "No one leaves." She told them in a stern voice that commanded compliance.

McGonagall's voice softened a bit, "Mr. Potter, seeing as you did not draw your want at Mr. Weasley and kept calm during, do you want to sleep in the same dorm as him?" she asked Harry. "No, Professor. I prefer to sleep somewhere else for the night," he told her. "I understand, and I think the same applies to Mr. Longbottom?" she said glancing at both Harry and Neville. Both boys nodded. "Very well then," pressing her lips together, she walked to the back of the common room revealing a door neither boy noticed before. She waved her want in front of it, and the door clicked open.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom." She called them over, and waved them inside, "you can sleep here for this night, I will ask the house elves to move your beds and trunk down here. Give them a few minutes to do their work. "Mipsy, Pencer" she called. Two soft pops were heard, and two house elves appeared. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom will be staying in this room, for at least tonight. Can you quickly clean the room and make sure their beds and trunks are moved down here?" Both elves nodded and quickly got to work. Professor McGonagall asked both boys to followed her back to the common room.

Professor McGonagall moved over to stand in front of the portrait hole and told the house of lions in no uncertain terms that she would not accept such behavior in the future! And looking briefly at Harry, "No matter what the sorting head considered during his sorting, Mr. Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, and he truly is a Gryffindor as shown by him retrieving Griffindor's sword during the second year." She told them with a proud voice. Gasps were heard, as that piece of information was not widely known in the castle. Seeing that her words had the intended effect, she all bade them a good night. "Mr. Potter, I'm expecting you tomorrow at 7 am in my office, " she told Harry before turning on her heels and leaving the common room. When the portrait closed, students started to talk loudly, causing the prefects to utter them all to their dorms. Harry nudged Neville, and both boys quickly walked to their new dorm. After preparing for bed, Harry fell down on his bed and quickly fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
